Quinceanera
by ChristmasEveLastYear
Summary: Joanne is invited to be in Mimi's quinceanera court and is nervous about fitting in with her friends, but will the friends she meet change her life forever? .MoJo story. R&R!
1. First Practice

**hello everyone. Well this story is more of a Mo/Jo story but I decided that other things will possible be happening with the others as well. Hmm..its Mimi's quinceanera and Joanne was invited to be in her court with the other bohos that joanne has never met.** **Its from Joanne's POV because i like Joanne annndd i hope you like the first chapter!?**

**I dont own RENT**

* * *

I made my way towards Mimi's door. Nervously I showed up to her house ten minuets early. I knocked on her door and heard footsteps shuffling, gradually getting louder as the sound made its way to the entrance. A happy Mimi opened the door and grinned at my presence. 

"Joanne! I'm so glad you could make it!" She grabbed my hand and hauled me inside. "Come in, today is going to be so fun." She led me to the couch and I sat beside her.

"Are you sure about this Mimi?" I asked her. "I mean, I don't know any of your friends."

"Oh come on Joanne, they are all really nice…and fun too. You'll fit right in. I mean, you should feel HONORED to be in my court girl." Mimi laughed. "You've been my friend for years Joanne, they will love you. Trust me."

I smiled. I'm not really the most "social" person, but I guess I could try and make new friends.

"Thanks Mimi. And by the way, whom am I dancing with?"

"Oh, my friend named Benny. He's a hottie, you'll like him."

"Right."

There was a knock on the door and I turned to expect who was coming. Mimi put a hand on my shoulder and hoped off the couch, running at the door. She opened it and two blond boys were revealed. Mimi instantly hugged and kissed the blond boy on the right with long hair. The boy on the left had short blond hair and glasses that seemed to fit his face perfectly. He smiled at his friend and walked inside the home. He caught my eye and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Mark."

I grabbed his and grinned, "Joanne. Nice to meet you."

Mimi finally separated from the boy at the door.

"Joanne, this is my boyfriend, Roger."

"Hi." He waved to me and smile, one of those "nice to meet you, but I don't really care smiles" but I guess he looked nice.

We all took a seat at the table and began small conversation.

"So how long have you known Mimi?" Mark asked me.

"For about 7 years." I said, "since middle school."

"Ya, me and Joanne go WAY back." Mimi said with excitement.

The door was struck again by knocks and four other figures barged through.

"Thanks for knocking." Mimi said sarcastically.

"We did knock... we just didn't wait for you to open the door yet." A boy smiled.

He seemed to be holding another…boys? Hand. A boy with lighter skin stood beside him. I guess the heels made him slightly shorter than the other. A girl made her way in the house and took off her coat. Her dark brown hair and short leather skirt gave me questionable first impressions about her. Then another tall black boy emerged from the small crowd. He had dark silky skin that made his teeth shine when he smiled.

Mimi grabbed me from my seat.

"Everyone, this is my good friend Joanne. She is the 8th member of our amazing court."

The boy dressed in drag happily greeted me.

"Hi, I'm Angel, and this lovely hunk is my boyfriend Collins."

"Tom Collins, but you can call me Collins." He smiled.

He has a nice smile I thought; it seems so warm and welcoming.

"Hi, I'm Maureen." The girl with dark curly hair approached me and shook my hand. Her hands were soft, yet had a feeling of roughness.

"Joanne."

"I've herd." She grinned at me and I flashed a friendly smile back.

"Benny." The dark boy said, "So I guess we are dance partners."

"I guess." I said friendly.

"I'm a good dancer, don't worry." He whispered.

Mimi clapped her hands together and called for everyone's attention.

"Ok since everyone's here, lets go into the garage so we can start practicing!"

Roger let out a sigh, "Dancing is DEFFINATELY not one of my strong points."

"We know Roger…we know." Angel patted him on the shoulder. "But it will be fun!"

"Everything's fun to you." Roger replied.

"Well I guess that's what makes me, me." Angel smiled.

"And I love you that way." Collins said putting an arm around Angel.

"Thanks."

Everyone got up from their places and slowly found the way to the garage.

"Ok everyone with their partners!" Mimi shouted. "Mark with Maureen, Collins with Angel, Benny with Joanne, and me with Woger."

"Do you HAVE to call me that in front of EVERYONE." Roger complained.

"Of course." Mimi smiled. "Now lets get to work!"

Mark and Maureen gave each other glares. Apparently they have just broken up. At least that's what Mimi says.

"Don't stare at me like that Maureen I didn't ASK her to put us together."

"Whatever, this is Mimi's quinceanera, we are doing this for her." Maureen replied quickly.

"Ok, me and Angel already know the dance so we are going to teach it to you guys."  
Mimi announced.

"Ya, so everyone hold each others hands like this and practice the box step." Angel showed us an example and everyone paired up in formation. Benny grabbed my hand and put his hands around my waist. Yes, it was very awkward and I did not feel comfortable at all. He certainly wasn't as good as a dancer as he said he was.

We began to move our feet in the box formation Angel showed us. Mimi looked my way and winked at me. I rolled my eyes. Its not like I don't LIKE Benny, I mean he's a nice guy, but there is something about him I didn't feel emotionally ATTRACTED to.

Mark and Maureen were arguing again.

"Mark, you aren't suppose to put your feet that way, you keep stepping on mine." Maureen snapped.

"Well maybe I wouldn't step on them so much if you actually moved the RIGHT way." Mark yelled.

"Guys, can you stop fighting for like one second so we can actually hear what Mimi is saying?" Collins asked while holding onto Angel. "We haven't even learned the hard part of the dance."

"Yes, cant we all just get along?" Said Angel.

"Seriously." Roger replied, "I don't think I can keep coming to these practices if you guys keep fighting."

"Yes you will." Mimi hit Roger on the shoulder.

"Ouch, ok fine."

Angel and Mimi continued to teach the rest of the beginning dance. Mimi was right, her friends were nice. They all had something about them that I admired. I actually seemed to be getting along with them quickly. In fact, to a stranger, it would seem that I have known them for years.

* * *

The practice was over for the day and I was sitting on the curb waiting for my ride, when I noticed a flock of brown curls appear next to me. 

"Waiting for your ride?" Maureen asked me.

"Yup…my parents are ALWAYS late. Which seems weird because I always arrive on time." I laughed.

She stared and chuckled at me.

"So you like your dance partner?" She asked.

"Benny? Ya…he's nice." I replied, "but I don't LIKE, like him." I assured.

"Hm."

"What? Well how's YOUR partner, Ms. Argue my ass off."

"Mark? We broke up a few weeks ago. He just didn't seem, ya know, right for me or whatever."

I chuckled. "I see. Did you guys argue like that all the time? You argue like there's no tomorrow."

She let out a small laugh. "Mimi was right." She said.

"About what?"

"She said we would like you….you're funny."

"Ha. Thanks."

I heard my car pull up and glanced in front of me.

"Whelp, gotta go." I said getting up from the curb.

"Okay. See you next practice! It was nice meeting you Joanne."

I smiled and waved goodbye.

This certainly was the beginning of a great new friendship.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that amazing first chapter. More exciting things will happen soon!**


	2. Dresses and Suits

**chapter two. todays their fifth practice!**

* * *

Today was our fifth practice at Mimi's. The dance was actually looking pretty good…except for Roger's occasional trip once in a while. But besides that, it was building up well. We have about seven more practices left before Mimi's party, and today we were going to shop for dresses and suits.

"Everyone ready to go?" Mimi asked the group.

"Yup." The teens replied.

"Hold on." Maureen held up a finger. She looked at her reflection from the car window and touched up her hair. "Sorry…dance hair."

"Wow Maureen." I laughed.

"What? I can't just go walking out to go shopping with my hair like THIS." She pointed to her messed up curls.

"They look fine Maureen." Collins stared.

That girl can be such a drama queen sometimes.

I turned and looked at Mark…he rolled his eyes. "Lets just go already."

"Amen." Roger began to huddle in the car.

"We're walking Rog." Said Mimi.

"What? Are you kidding me, the store is like a billion miles away!"

"More like three blocks Roger." Angel said dryly. "And it will be fun!" Angel said excitingly as she hooked her arm around Collins.

Roger began walking, "Once again….always…fun."

"Aww don't be mad Woger, we can walk together!" Mimi took hold of Roger's hand.

"I guess so." Roger responded.

Maureen ran up from behind me and hooked her arm around mine. "We can walk together too Joanne!" She smiled.

"Of course." I said as we walked together. Surprisingly Maureen has become my closest friend here...besides Mimi. She made me feel fun.

Mark and Benny were walking behind us talking.

"I guess we're the only ones without girls." Mark shrugged. He held out his arm.

Benny stared at him, "Don't…even…think about it." Quickly, he stepped away from Mark.

Mark looked down, "Sorry…I just feel so lonely now that Maureen and I broke up."

"Ya…I know what you mean." Benny replied. "My break up with Allison hasn't exactly been a happy ending."

"Really, why's that?" I heard Mark ask Benny.

"I don't know. I told her that I am over her, which I am, but she just won't leave me alone now. I think she is convinced that I haven't gotten over her yet. But I don't want to get back with her, I want to move on…find someone new."

Wow…I could feel Benny's eyes glaring through my back. He certainly has been getting very touchy during dance practices.

"Like…Joanne?" Mark must have noticed that Benny was staring.

"Who…what?" Benny stuttered. "Well, I guess she's nice…and pretty...and funny. I don't know, do you think it would ever work out?" Benny asked.

"I don't know. Does she know?"

I certainly do now. Gees for two lonely guys, they sure can talk loud.

"No…not yet, I mean. I think I should get to know her more before I do anything stupid." Benny said to Mark.

"Ya…good idea. I've made that mistake PLENTY of times."

"I'm sure."

* * *

"So Joanne, what's up?" Maureen asked me excitingly.

"I don't know…nothing much?" I said. I was so concentrated on eves dropping on Benny and Mark that I forgot Maureen was holding on to me.

"That's…cool." She replied awkwardly. She continued to look fixedly at my face. "Thinking of something?"

I regained concentration, "Huh…wah?"

"You seem…distracted." Maureen questioned.

"…What would I be thinking about?"

"I don't know…. maybe…Benny!' She jumped up a little.

"Benny? No…why would I think about him?"

"Come on Joanne. I see you guys have "moments" on the dance floor." She laughed.

"No no no. WE do NOT have moments Maureen." I shook my head.

"Aww why not? You two would make a pretty hot couple." She shook my arm and raised her eyebrow.

"No Maureen…we would not. I DON'T like him, I told you."

"Fine." Maureen pouted.

All of us suddenly stopped to a halt.

"We're here guys!" Mimi pointed to a small building.

We stopped at the store with tons of dresses. I wondered how we would ever pick one with all the choices. When I looked at Mimi her eyes were lit with excitement. We walked into the store.

"Which one to pick…hmm." Mimi said to herself and ran towards a dress. "OH, this one looks nice. What do you think Rog?"

"Um…I don't know. It looks fine I guess." Roger shrugged.

Haha. What a typical guy.

Mimi continued to roam around the store, stopping at almost every dress she saw.

"Mimi, we can't look at EVERY single dress." Collins said.

"Oh, but they are all so pretty!" Angel shrieked.

"I know!." Said Maureen. "We all have to agree on ONE though. Which one do you like Joanne?" The drama queen turned to me.

"I don't know. I kind of like this one." I held out a dress that I have been eyeing the entire time. I thought it was nice.

"Oh…Joanne. That dress is absolutely BEAUTIFUL!" Mimi said in amazement. "I love it."

"Ya, that's a great choice Joanne." Angel said.

The dress was a dark red. The color would get you lost in the deep darkness of it. It had a V shaped top with a beautiful shining jewel design in front, shaping the top into a magnificent design. It WAS absolutely gorgeous.

"Thanks." I said.

"This will definitely be the dress for the court." Mimi assured. "All you girls will look GREAT in them."

"Gees Joanne, I didn't know you had such an "eye" for dresses." Maureen hit me on my shoulder.

"And this dress will match perfectly with mine." Mimi held out the dress again. "Its perfect. Thank you Joanne." She ran up and gave me a tight hug.

"You're welcome."

"What does your dress look like Mimi?" Angel asked.

"It's a secret. You can't see it until the night of the partaayy." Mimi stuck out her tongue.

"Darn." Angel snapped.

Quickly, Mimi ran towards the boys. "So…know that we found the girls dresses, lets find the boys!"

"Dresses?" Mark asked confused.

"No Mark…tuxes." Roger said dully.

"What? She said that phrase weird ok?"

Gees…Mark can be such a dork sometimes.

"Wow Mark…wow." Collins patted him on the shoulder. "It's ok."

"Seriously, can you get ANY more retarded." Maureen snickered. She looked at him waiting for a response.

"Shut up." Mark blurted.

Mimi quickly spitted them apart, "Anyways let's just find your suits shall we?" She dragged the boys along and went searching for suits, while the rest of us stayed behind.

"You really did pick a nice dress Joanne." Maureen said to me.

I smiled, "Thanks."

"Very nicely done." Angel smiled.

Our conversation seemed to be dimming, and our eyes roamed around the room.

"Well…I'm gonna go see what the guys are up to." Angel walked away from us, leaving Maureen and I sitting on the floor in the corner.

"SO…" Maureen trailed.

"So…" I trailed.

"I can't wait to see what we look like in our dresses." Maureen continued.

"Ya…I hope I look good." I joked.

Maureen laughed. Maureen really has a nice smile. She should learn how to use it more often.

"You'll look amazing Joanne, don't worry."

"I hope." I grinned.

"Hmm…even someone like BENNY might even notice you." Maureen laughed.

"Ugh, Maureen.Stop." I playfully punched her on the side.

After a few minuets footsteps came closer to our way and the rest of the group returned.

"Hey guys." Mimi said. "We found our suits!" Mimi lifted up the black and deep red tuxes.

"And look at that…they match." Benny said sarcastically.

"Well of course they match Benny they HAVE to." Mimi replied.

"Well now that we have our stuff can we go now?" Roger whined.

"Yes sweaty." Mimi gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank goodness." Collins praised.

Maureen and I glanced at each other and got up from our spots. Mimi went up to the cashier and payed the man with the money her and her parents had been saving.

When she was finished the rest of us started walking down the sidewalk towards Mimi's house again. Everyone hand in hand or arm in arm walking down the street, besides Benny and Mark of course. Maureen once again ran up besides me and hooked her arm around mine. We walked back to Mimi's house happily and in content. No more teasing about Benny and no arguments about Mark, just nice…pleasant…silence.


	3. Park Hugs

**Kind of a short chapter...but I think its cute. lol. today the bohemians decide to take a break off from dancing and go to the park! **

**thanks for the few reviews lol...but even though I havent revieved many, I still want to continue my story...because i like it so much. hehe.**

* * *

"Hey Joanne."

"Hey Collins." I said casually. Collins sat down next to me under the tree and made himself comfortable.

Instead of our usual practice on Fridays, today we decided to go hang out at the park for a little while after. Mimi and Roger were lying down across the grass from us enjoying each other's company while Maureen, Angel, Benny and Mark were playing tag. Feeling tired I decided to take a break.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much, you?"

"Nothing much either." He smiled and glanced at Angel. I loved seeing them two together. When he stares at her his eyes glitter with emotion and love. I can only imagine what that feels like. "I'm glad you're here Joanne. You really are a great person." He said to me.

I grinned, "Thanks. You are too Collins."

Collins returned a smile, "I mean, you mold into our group perfectly. I admire you sometimes."

"Why is that?"

"Because if I was a newcomer into THIS group, I would be totally freaked out." Collins answered sarcastically. We shared a small laugh together.

I looked around the park, "Everyone seems to have pairs too."

"Ya…I guess…well USE to at least." He smiled.

"Ya."

Collins looked at me questionably, "You…like anyone yet?"

"What? Maybe…I don't know."

He smiled at me again, "Well I've herd around the block that Benny has a little something for ya." He winked at me.

"Oh my goodness, why does EVERYONE think I like him?" I said annoyed.

"Well…do you?"

"Well…he's nice and everything, and cute I guess, but…I don't know, I feel awkward with him." I stuttered.

"I see." He replied.

"Well, maybe you should give him a try and see for yourself. And if you don't like him then…that's that I guess."

"Ya." I replied.

"I mean…it takes LOTS of tries to find your soul mate." Collins shrugged and looked at Angel again, "and even though I'm young...I believe I've finally found mine."

I smiled.

"I guess your right."

"Damn girl I'm always right." Collins laughed. "And if you ever need me, I'm always here to talk."

"Thanks Collins." Collins was everyone's lifesaver. If anything ever did go wrong I knew I could count on him. He's like that one teddy bear that every child goes back to for comfort.

Angel glanced our way and motioned for us to come over. I guess they need more players to join their game. Collins and I hoisted ourselves up from the shady tree and walked towards Angel, Benny, Maureen and Mark.

"Hey guys." Mark said out of breath.

"Tired?" Collins asked Mark.

Mark just glared at Collins, hands on his knees. Collins walked behind Angel and hugged her from behind, "Hi baby." He smiled.

"What did you guys want?" I asked.

"Oh…we just needed more people to play tag with us." Maureen said.

"Ya, Mark being it all the time is starting to get dull." Benny replied.

"Shut up." Mark said still out of breath, "its not my fault that I can't run fast enough."

Everyone laughed.

"Ok, I'm in." Said Collins.

"Me too." I said. I looked around suspicciouslly. "Well then…NOT IT!" I yelled.

Everyone looked around.

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Wait what! I wasn't even ready!" Maureen shrieked. She was apparently the last one to say not it.

"That's the rules." I smiled.

"FINALLY, someone else is it." Mark said in praise.

"Man." Maureen looked down in disappointment.

"Count to fifty!" Angel said while running away.

Quickly, everyone split into different directions. I ran towards a bench in hopes of not being seen.

"35...45...50!" Maureen shouted and turned around.

I heard her shout and continued running without looking back. I noticed a tree and headed behind it. I peaked around and didn't see anyone…they must be hiding I thought. I continued to look when suddenly a set of arms wrapped around me from behind.

"Got you!" The diva screamed.

"Oouf, Maureen." I said in surprise, "You didn't even count to fifty all the way, you started at 25!"

"I still got you." She grinned, still hugging me. "You're it." She let go.

"Fine." I said.

Maureen looked around and shouted, "Everyone Joanne is it now!" And everyone emerged from their hiding spots.

"That was fast." Said Benny walking towards us, "well I hope you're a good runner." Benny said smiling at me, revealing his shimmering white teeth.

"Don't worry." I replied.

The rest of us continued playing tag around the park, and soon enough Mimi and Roger joined too. It was fun acting like little kids again…it always is. We continued playing for hours, everyone was eventually "it" once, and every single time Maureen would find me she would embrace me with a hug. Maureen's hugs made me feel content, like someone actually cared about me. I guess that was the one thing Maureen does best.


	4. Naps and Movies

* * *

"OK everyone! Get with your partners and line up!" Angel yelled to us. Sometimes our group was so dysfunctional with listening, I don't know how we ever learned most of the dance. Everyone headed towards their partners and got in formation. I looked around for Benny, but didn't see him.

"Is Benny not here today or something, because I don't have a partner." I raised my hand.

"Oh ya and Mark is sick today." Roger yelled out loud.

"Wait, what? So I didn't even have to COME today?!" Maureen screamed from her seat, "I am seriously going to kill that boy."

"No you won't Maureen, you are staying HERE." Mimi ordered, "Because you and Mark are probably the ones who need the most practice."

"That's for sure." Roger said under his breath.

"Who am I suppose to practice with then?" Maureen asked.

"Just dance with Joanne, its no big deal…she doesn't have a partner either." Mimi shrugged. "Joanne can be the guy and you can be the girl."

Maureen looked over at me and jokingly gave me a seductive look. "Come be my man Joanne."

I laughed, "Coming my lady."

"Does everyone have a partner now?" Angel asked and looked around the garage.

"Yes." I replied.

"Good." Said Mimi. "Ok…so we are learning the new part of the dance, it's not that hard so pay attention." Mimi shouted, "First, you hold each other's hand like this and then take three steps forwards."

We watched Mimi and Angel's example and repeated it. I grabbed a hold on Maureen's hand and held it up and we took three steps forward.

"Good, now the girls go out like this and then spin back in." Mimi showed us, "And then you spin in front of the guy and the guy puts their hands on your waist and then you step from side to side. Got it?"

"Umm…I'm kind of confused." Roger replied, "Mimi…help."

Roger was ALWAYS confused. Mimi just laughed.

I led Maureen outwards and then she span towards me. I paused for a second and remembered the next move. Put your hands around Maureen's waist. Why was I so nervous to do this? I put my hands on her sides and we swayed back and forth. I gazed at the back of her curls from behind as we moved. She has this certain sent about her; it makes me feel at ease whenever I'm close to her. We finished the steps and separated.

"Well that was pretty easy." Maureen turned around and smiled at me.

"Not hard at all." I replied.

"OK guys, let's practice this step a couple more times and then we can be done fore the day." Said Mimi.

We practiced the entire dance a couple more times. Maureen and I still partners and everyone else with their original pairs. I still wondered where Benny was, it was pretty difficult to do the entire dance with a different partner in different places, but I didn't mind so much today.

* * *

About an hour later our practice was over and we all decided to watch a movie at Mimi's afterwards.

"So what movie do you want to watch guys?" Mimi asked the group.

"We can always watch a movie on TV or see what's on Starz or something." Angel suggested.

"We could do that….since I don't have any good movies anyways."

"Ya…all you have is that one movie about those poor friends who sing and stuff." Roger groaned.

"Sorry…it's my mom's…she likes musicals." Mimi shrugged.

Collins was flipping through the TV channels when he stopped at a channel. "Hmm, this one looks good."

"What movie is this anyways honey?" Angel asked him.

"I dunno, I think it's The Breakfast Club." Roger suggested.

"Ya. It is." I said.

"Oooh I love this movie." Maureen ran and hopped onto a chair. "The jock kid is so hot."

"Right." Said Roger from the floor.

"I guess we're watching this movie then." Mimi said as she lowered herself onto the floor next to Roger.

Angel and Collins set there selves on the couch while Maureen was in Mimi's famous "comfy chair" while I had no where to sit. Just when I thought I wouldn't have a seat, Maureen hoped out of her chair and went to the kitchen for some water. At this moment I bolted towards the chair and stole her seat.

Maureen came back to the living room and noticed I was sitting in her spot. "Hey! Joanne, you stole my spot!"

I stuck my tongue out at her.

Maureen got an evil grin on her face headed towards me, "Then I'll just have to sit on you then."

"I don't care, I'm still not leaving." I teased.

Angel looked towards me, "You might want to move Joanne, I let Maureen sit on me one time and I could barely breathe."

Maureen looked in shock, "Angel! How mean!" She shouted.

Angel laughed, "ha-ha. I'm sorry, but it's true." She grinned.

"Maureen just sit so we can watch the movie." Roger whined.

Maureen glared at him, "Gees, Mr. Bossy."

Roger ignored her and began cuddling with Mimi again.

I smiled at Maureen, "Its Ok Maureen, you can sit with me, this chair is big enough to fit the army on it."

She laughed and made herself comfortable next to me.

All of us sat in silence watching the movie. Eventually one of us would make a comment or two about it, but that was it. I guess it was getting late so everyone was tired.

* * *

About an hour and a half into the movie everyone seemed to be sleepy...it WAS getting late. I looked across the room and saw Angel sleeping on Collins lap. I looked at the floor and Roger and Mimi were both sleeping, Roger was lying on the floor in a bundle of blankets while Mimi was lying on his chest. All my friends are so cute I chuckled to myself. Collins, Maureen and I were the only ones awake still watching the movie. I was watching the movie when suddenly I felt a mess of curls lean against my shoulder. I looked over and Maureen was asleep. I guess Collins and me were the only ones awake now. I looked at Collins and smiled at him, he returned a warm smile back. I guess I would try and sleep now…I was getting pretty tired. So I cuddled up against Maureen and leaned my head towards hers. I don't know what it was, but a dash of warmth and peace shot through my body as I napped next to hers. I don't know if it was normal or different, but it felt right…so I continued to sleep next to Maureen, happily, in comfort.

* * *


	5. Ditching

**i was at my grandmas for the weekend so i couldnt update for a while...Buuut heres a new chapter! i hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

Three more practices left until Mimi's party. Since my parents were taking such a long time getting ready today, I decided to walk to her house. Wow, her house was farther than I thought, I was getting tired. I hope Benny is here today, so I can actually PRACTICE our dance. I was lost in my thoughts about nothingness when I felt a hand yank my arm around. 

"What the…Maureen? What are you doing?" I asked wondering why she would ever pull me the OTHER way from where we were suppose to be going.

"Ditching, wanna come?" She just looked at me and gave me a smile.

"It doesn't really seem like I have a choice." I said as she continued to pull me. "And ya know, when Mimi finds out we're ditching she is going to get mad. We only have three practices left to get the dance perfect…I think we should go back."

"Oh come on Joanne, I've danced with you. You know the dance almost perfectly. I don't think you need any more practice."

"Well…Benny might be there today for once, and I need to actually practice with HIM."

"Geesh, I didn't think you would want to go and see Benny so badly Joanne." Maureen grinned at me.

"I'm not even gonna argue." I rolled my eyes.

"Ok then." Maureen said happily. She hooked her arm around mine like usual and continued leading me around.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked her.

"I dunno, lets go to the park!"

"Um…ok." I said confused. I thought being the "diva" that she is she would at least find a more exciting place to go. "What are we suppose to tell the others when they ask where we were?"

"Um…we can say that you were soo sick you couldn't BARE being home alone….so you called me and I came and took care of you." Maureen made up.

I just stared at her.

After a few seconds she looked at me again, "It's a simple story Joanne, they will believe you."

"What? I'M not telling them YOU are."

"Ugh fine, then I'll tell them…but they won't believe me." The brunette shrugged, "I guess they will just get mad at us then…if that's what you want." She sighed.

I glared at her, "FINE. I will tell them, happy now?"

"Very." She laughed.

She tugged me a little harder.

"This is going to be so exciting." She shrieked. "Two friends…on an exciting adventure." She put her hand out to the sky, "like a movie or something."

"Wow Maureen, can you be any more dramatic." I laughed.

"Maybe."

We continued walking down the sidewalk until we reached the park. It seemed like we had walked forever. It made me wonder why I ever even thought of walking in the first place.

"There's the park!" Maureen shouted. She let go of me and began running towards the swings.

I watched her and shook my head, "Can you be anymore CHILDISH Maureen?" I shouted at her as she was still running ahead of me.

She halted after I said those words and looked back at me. She ran back towards me and stopped in front of me, "Can YOU be anymore grown up?" She poked me.

"I'll race you to the swing." Maureen egged on.

"No." I said.

"Aw, why not?" She pouted.

"I feel stupid when I run, especially in public."

She looked at me dumbfounded, "Are you kidding me? That is THE lamest excuse ever."

"But its true! I run retarded, trust me."

"You can't run THAT weird Joanne."

I folded my arms, "You've never seen me run that's why."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you can run with me." Maureen held out her hand. I looked down at her hand with red painted fingernails for a moment and then looked back up at her. She stared at me with her glittering eyes and smiled. I eyed her hand again, "Fine." I said and I slid my hand in hers.

She smiled again, "One…two…three!" and she darted towards the swing holding onto my hand firmly as I ran with her…retardedly…but I ran. We ran like little kids after an ice cream truck. Eyes filled with joy and smiles on our faces. We ran up the grassy hill and reached our destination…the swings, well THE swing; a little kid was occupying the other one.

Maureen ran aside and hopped on the swing first, "I won!" She said as she stuck out her tongue. I rolled my eyes and went behind her and pushed her on the swing. After a few pushes I began to get tired.

"Can we switch now Maureen, I'm getting tired." I whined.

She slid her feet on the ground and stopped herself, "Well if you would have WON, you wouldn't be pushing me now would you?"

"Maureen."

"I was just kidding Jo, we can switch." She laughed.

I stepped out in front of the swing and sat on it and made myself comfortable. Maureen began to push on my back, "Gosh Joanne, what did you EAT this morning?"

"Shut up." I yelled from the air.

I could hear her laughter from behind me every time I swung back. I loved to hear her laugh.

After a few minuets Maureen's strength began to weaken and I decided to give her a break and got off the swing, "Tired?" I asked.

"Anyone pushing you would be…trust me." She laughed.

"Shut up." I hit her on the shoulder. "Lets go take a rest by that tree." I pointed to the same tree I talked to Collins under. Hey, it was a good tree.

We walked over to the tree and I laid down underneath it and closed my eyes. Maureen came over seconds later and laid her head on my stomach. It almost looked like we were making a "T" letter on the grass.

"Hi." She said while resting on me.

"Hey." I replied. Her head moving up and down as I breathed.

"I wonder what they are doing at practice right now." Maureen said gazing up at the branches.

"Dancing?"

She chuckled. "Ya"

* * *

**Ok I know this is Joanne's POV BUUT right now it's going away from that for a moment : anndd back to the story.  
**

**  
**

The rest of the bohemians were certainly dancing at dance practice. Benny and Mark had to switch off partners with Mimi while Joanne and Maureen were mysteriously gone.

"Are you sure NO ONE knows where Mo and Jo are?" Collins asked. "This is taking FOREVER waiting for those two to switch off every five seconds." Collins pointed to Benny and Mark while they just glared at him.

"Yaaaa. This isn't working." Roger scratched his head.

"They did say they were coming didn't they?" Angel asked. "Maybe there was an emergency or something?"

"Or maybe they are ditching." Mark replied.

"Maybe." Said Mimi. "Well if they did we should all know whose idea THAT was."

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. "Maureen." They all said together.

"Well want to end early because this is taking way to long…and we can't have Mark and Benny dance together like Maureen and Joanne did when they were gone." Mimi said looking at Mark and Benny.

"Ya that would be strange." Benny replied quickly.

"OK then…practice is over!" Angel yelled.

"YES." Roger sighed. Mimi hit him on the back.

Everyone gathered there stuff and went inside Mimi's house. They sat around the TV and waited for their rides to come.

Benny took a seat at the table and Collins noticed his disappointed face.

"Hey, what's up man. I'm sorry Joanne wasn't here today." Collins said to Benny.

"Ya, I guess its ok though. I can ask her later." Benny replied looking up at Collins.

"Hey…you could even ask her to be your DATE for Mimi's party." Collins suggested patting him on the shoulder. "She might say yes?"

Benny nodded, "That's a good idea I guess."

Today was the day Benny was going to tell Joanne that he liked her...and maybe even ask her out. That was, infact, the reasons of his recent missings from practice. Sometimes he would be so nervous to tell her, he would stay home.

* * *

Maureen and I continued to talk about all sorts of things. Mostly random…but things. I liked having Maureen close to me, it made me feel good. I was actually getting scared. My feelings for Maureen have been becoming worse. I think about here often, I get jealous when she talks to other guys, and when I'm with her I feel like the happiest person on earth. I really didn't know what I was going to do. 

"Ready to go Joanne?" I heard her ask me.

"Sure." I replied. I hadn't noticed how long we were lying here. "Where do you want to go now?"

"Hm…since we can't go back to Mimi's, and since your house is like a bagillion miles away, I guess we can go to my house for a while. Then your parents can pick you up?"

"Ok, sounds good." I said. Maureen has been to my house plenty of times, but I have never been to hers.

We got up from the grass and headed towards Maureen's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We can hang out in my room for a little while." Maureen told me as she shut the door to her home. She led me to her room and we sat on the bed. Maureen's room was definitely what I expected. Posters all over the room, mostly about saving endangered animals, and pictures all over, of friends and family. Oh, and I cant forget…messy.

"Well I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick, just make yourself at home." Maureen smiled and walked out her door.

I sat around for a while and glanced around her room, looking at the pictures of her and "the gang" on her bedpost. I even saw one of her and Mark…actually HAPPY in the same place. I scuffled around her bed to make myself comfortable again when I accidentally knocked over her pillow, "oops." I went and picked it up. When I arose to put the pillow back in place I noticed a picture in its place. I looked at it closer and noticed…it was a picture of her and me at Mimi's, both smiling into the camera. I smiled at the site.

A few moments later I heard Maureen's footsteps coming closer and I quickly put the pillow back on top of the photo.

"I'm baaaack." She smiled.

"Have a nice time in there?" I teased.

"Only the best." She winked.

I heard a honk from outside the window. "Must be my parents." I said and looked out her bedroom window, "yup"

"Aww, but you just got here!" Maureen pouted.

"I know" I gave a comforting smile, "but I'll see you next practice" I smiled, "that is…if we are actually GOING next time."

She laughed at me, "Of couuuurse we are going Joanne, don't be silly."

I gathered my things and Maureen led me down the steps to her front door. She stopped in front of the door and gave me a tight hug, "See you next practice." She said.

She let go of me and I made my way out the door, "Bye Maureen." I smiled.

"Bye." she grinned.

I got in the car and waved to my friend. She waved back and I watched her close the door.


	6. The Night Before

**yay i can update! sorry for the weird end typinng and stuff if its all kind of mushed together. It was acting weird.**

* * *

"OH my gosh I'm SO excited!" Mimi said jumping up and down while holding onto Roger. "Tomorrow is my party!"

"I know." Roger said.

Mimi had been jumping around all day she was so excited. We had been practicing the dance for HOURS to get it perfect and now we had finally finished.

"I know it's going to be so wonderful!" Angel said clapping her hands together. "We're all going to look so beautiful!" Mimi and Angel began screaming.

"Can you be ANY louder?" Mark said from the corner, "I think my ears are going to fall off." He said covering them.

"Mine too." I said covering my ears.

They continued screaming.

"I think the glass might even break." Collins said nervously.

Mimi and Angel stopped jumping around, "Sorry." Mimi said. "You just don't understand my friend." She looked at Collins. "I've been waiting for this my WHOLE life!"

"We know Mimi…for the one hundredth time." Maureen rolled her eyes.

"I don't even think I can sleep tonight!" Mimi looked in amazement, "Guys…how am I going to sleep!"

"I'm sure you'll be fine Mimi." I said dully.

"Since we ARE having a sleep over tonight, I think you will get very tired." Maureen said.

Mark raised his hand slightly, "Ya where are they guys suppose to sleep tonight?"

"In the living room Mark." Mimi replied, "and the girls will sleep in my room, and that of course includes Angel." Mimi smiled.

"It will be so much fun!" Angel began screaming and jumping again, which made Mimi scream and jump again.

"Ouch, can you guys stop?" Roger said as he walked to go sit down.

"Sorry." They said together.

"You guys want to do anything tonight?" Collins asked, "maybe go get food, because I am HUNGRY." He said holding his stomach.

Angel walked over to Collins and rubbed his stomach, "And you don't want to see Collins when he is hungry." Angel smiled.

"Good point." Mark said.

"Lets go to the Life!" Maureen jumped. "I love it there."

"Then the Life it is." Angel said as she grabbed Collins hand and walked off.

"I guess we're going then." Benny shrugged as he got up from his seat.

Mark got up from his seat and followed the others while Roger leaned back in his chair.

"Roger UP." Mimi snapped at him.

"I'm not a dog thank you." Roger glared.

"Well you're my dog." Mimi grabbed him up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Joanne lets go!" Maureen said excitingly. She ran and grabbed my hand and dragged me down the sidewalk to catch up with the others.

A;lsdkfaslk;dflsak;dfjla;skjfl;sakjdfl;sakjfl;kasjdf;lkasf;laksfl;sakjlaskdfjasl;kdjfa;slkdjf

When we entered the café the usual worker there glared at us. He hated when we came here. I guess it was because we made so much noise. He led us to our usual spot and we all took our seats and all of us ordered our food.

"What did you get Collins?" Maureen asked him happily.

Collins replied, "Pasta with meatless balls."

"Ew dude that is so gross. Why do you always get that?" Roger said in disgust.

"What, it taste the same." Collins shrugged.

"If you close your eyes." Mimi laughed.

I laughed. If people came into this conversation at the wrong time they would think we're crazy I thought to myself. As we were laughing I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked around the see who it was…it was Benny.

"Can I speak to you for a second?" He asked me as he motioned his hand over to the corner.

"Sure." I said, wondering what he could want. I saw Maureen look at us as he led me towards a quieter spot.

"What's up?" I asked him.

He played with his hands nervously., "Well. Um…I-I like you Joanne." He stuttered.

I just looked around. What was I suppose to say to him? I was almost sure that I liked Maureen now, but I knew that she would NEVER like me. I remembered what Collins told me in the park, maybe I should give him a try?

"Well…I-" I began.

"Will you be my date for Mimi's party tomorrow?" He asked before I could talk.

"I um…sure…yes, I will be your date." I gave a nervous smile. Maybe hanging out with Benny would make me get over Maureen. I really didn't know.

Benny smiled happily, "Great."

I smiled and we made our ways back to the table and sat down.

Maureen stared at me, "What was that?"

"Um..nothing." I shook my head, "I'm going to go to the bathroom really quick." I said. I needed some time to think to myself.

I opened the door to the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror.

"What now?" I asked myself. I didn't like Benny, but being with him would be so much easier than Maureen I thought. I didn't even think I could TELL Maureen that I liked her I was so scared. I was terrified it would ruin our friendship.

The bathroom door flung open and a worried Maureen came inside. "Are you ok Joanne?" she came up to me.

I gave her a fake smile, "I'm fine."

"What happened with Benny?" She looked at me.

"Oh um, nothing. He asked me to be his date tomorrow." I said.

"What did you say?"

"Yes." I replied.

Maureen went silent for a moment, "That's great Joanne." She came over and patted me on the shoulder ,"I told you you would like him." She smiled.

"Ya." I said looking away from her. I couldn't stand that she was actually happy for me, because I certainly was not.

"Want to go back to the table?"

"Ya, sure." I followed her out the door and back to our friends.

When I sat down I couldn't stop thinking about Benny and what I should do. This was the perfect thing to ruin a good night. I was quiet the rest of the night.

Dsljafkdaslkfjlkjd;sflkj;sdflkj;sdlkj;sdflak;lksd;afk;jskj;sadfk;jdfk;jsdflkj;dslkj;salksjdf

Back at Mimi's the girls were getting our sleeping bags and pillows and putting them up in Mimi's room. The boys were setting their stuff downstairs. It was getting late so Mimi's mom made us "separate" into our different rooms to go to sleep.

I set my sleeping bag down in the corner and Maureen came by and set hers next to mine.

"Mind if I sleep here?" She asked me.

"Of course not." I smiled. I laid down under my sheets and made myself comfortable.

"Tomorrow is going to be so exciting!" I heard Angel shriek for the thousandth time.

"I know girl!" Mimi yelled.

"Shut up!" Mark yelled from downstairs. Everyone began laughing.

"Did Mark just tell me to shut up?" Mimi asked to herself.

"Yup." Maureen said from next to me, "Oh my gosh did Joanne tell you guys what happened to her today?" Maureen said excitingly.

"No, what?" Mimi asked.

"Maureen, can you not?" I said angrily from under my bag.

Maureen just hit me on the side, "Come on Joanne everyone has to know sooner or later." "What happened?" Angel asked in wonder.

"Benny asked her to be her date tomorrow." Maureen smiled.

Angel and Mimi got huge grins on their faces. "WHAT." They said together.

"Why didn't you tell us Joanne?" Mimi squealed.

"I don't know, it's not a big deal, its not like we are going OUT or anything." I mumbled to them.

"It's still great." Said Mimi.  
"Can we just sleep now?" I responded.  
"O ya Meems we should probably sleep now, you don't want to be tired for you big day tomorrow!" Angel said.  
"You're right, goodnight guys." Mimi said to us.  
"Goodnight." Maureen and I responded.

* * *

1:00 a.m. I looked at the clock and sighed. I haven't been able to sleep all night. I've just been thinking. I stared up at the ceiling and then at Maureen. 

"Why did I ever meet you." I said to myself while staring at her. "Things would be so much easier."

I moved around the floor again. "I can't sleep." I covered my face.  
So I got up from the floor and stepped over the rest of the girls and quietly made my way downstairs. In the living room all the boys were sleeping. I snuck around them and carefully opened Mimi's front door. I went outside and sat quietly on the porch. I just stared at the glittering stars as I was sitting there. Thinking. I didn't even know what to say to myself. I couldn't believe I was in this situation. Tears started rolling down my cheeks as I sat on the porch.

"Hey." A voice said from behind me.  
I wiped my tears away and looked to see who it was…it was Collins.  
"Hi." I said softly.  
He came and sat down next to me, "What's wrong Joanne."  
"Nothing…just, nothing." I shook my head.  
My words weren't convincing to him, "Joanne." He said concerned.  
"I just…I don't know who I am anymore Collins." Tears began to run down my face again.  
"You should be proud of who you are." Collins said.  
I stared at his face, "but what if I'm not ready to be who I am."  
"You will be Joanne, because people that matter don't mind and people that mind don't matter." He softly smiled at me. He wrapped me in a hug as I began to cry.  
"Can I tell you something Collins?"  
"Sure." He said.  
"I like Maureen."

* * *


	7. The Party

**hello. sorry i couldnt update for a while. My sister is always on the computer so i never get to go on! trust me...its very annoying. anyways...i hope you like this one!**

* * *

**The Party**

Today is the day of the party. All of us have been a little nervous since the morning to perform our dance and Mimi was freaking out. It was like she was on a "party high" or something. I couldn't wait to see her in her dress. We were all in the back room getting dressed and ready for the first half of the party where we dance. And yes, I was still Benny's date. After I told Collins my secret last night he had been worried about me. He says I haven't been acting normal. I just keep telling him I'm nervous about today, but I can't even convince myself. Collins was great though, he told me about his relationship with Angel and how he struggled with himself. But I didn't want to struggle, I wanted my life to be easy, and easy would be a life WITHOUT Maureen.

Speaking of easy, "Hey Joanne." Maureen came up to me happily.

"Hey." I said dryly from my seat. I was still putting my makeup on.

"Are you done yet, we have to get ready to go out!" Maureen said tugging at my arm.

"Maureen, stop, I'm trying to put makeup on if you haven't noticed." I said angrily.

"Sorry." She said disappointed.

I looked at her eyes through the mirror, "Look, I'll be out in a minute, don't worry." I smiled.

"Ok." She turned and walked into the room where everyone was standing with their partners.

I glanced at her for a moment and actually noticed how beautiful she looked tonight. Her messy brown curls were nicely combed and her eyes sparkled against her dress. Everyone had on the same dress I know, but she just seemed to stand out the most. I even saw Mark look at her with awe when she walked by. But I CAN'T think about her tonight…I was here with Benny, I needed to forget about her.

I examined myself in the mirror and was now ready to go stand by my partner. I got up, did one last mirror check and made my way towards the room. I walked past the row of my friends and made it to Benny. His eyes glittered when he saw me, "You look beautiful Joanne." He smiled at me.

"Thanks." I replied with a smile.

"Is everyone here now?" Angel yelled from the front of the row. She looked back and counted everyone. "Yup."

"I hope I don't trip." Roger said nervously to Angel behind him.

"You won't." Mimi came up to him and grabbed his hand.

Roger just looked at her with amazement. She looked so gorgeous. She had on one of the most beautiful dresses I had ever seen. It was a nice silky white, with a beautiful red design around the waste that indeed matched our dresses.

Roger smiled, "You look absolutely amazing Mimi."

Mimi smiled.

"Your dress is wonderful!" Angel ran up and hugged her. "You look great."

"Thanks chica, so do you." Mimi replied. She looked back at her line of friends behind her, "Is everyone ready to rock this bitch!" Mimi yelled.

"Hell ya." Everyone screamed.

"Then lets do it!"

The entrance music began and my heart began to race. We walked out pair by pair and into the room filled with people. Cheers filled the room as all of us walked onto the dance floor. The lights dimmed and there was a pause in the music and we all stood in our positions. I took a deep breath, "Don't mess up." I said to myself. Benny laughed at me. Then, the music began.

* * *

"That was so good!" Mimi came running into the back room again.

"I know, I actually didn't mess up." Mark said to himself.

"That was so much fun Mimi lets do it again!" Angel clapped.

"Please no." Roger begged, "I was so nervous, I never want to go through that again."

"At least you didn't mess up Rog." Collins laughed.

"Ya…MAUREEN actually messed up." Roger pointed at her and laughed.

Maureen pouted, "I'm sorry, I get confused on that one part."

"Because you weren't even THERE the day we learned it." Mark said.

"Joanne was sick, I told you. I couldn't just leave my best friend to DIE." She emphasized the DIE part dramatically with her hands flying back and forth.

I looked at her with a serious face and she chuckled.

"Then how come Joanne didn't mess up?" Mark asked.

Maureen glared at me and I shrugged. "That's not the point. Now can we forget about this." Maureen changed the subject.

Everyone laughed.

"You guys can go to your table now." Mimi said to us. "And enjoy watching me for the rest of the ceremony." She laughed.

"Will do." Collins saluted and we all went back to the main room.

We found the "court" table and all sat down, Benny followed and sat down next to me. Maureen sat beside me as well.

"When do we eat." Collins rubbed his hands together.

"Be patient Collins." Angel grabbed his arms.

* * *

After the ceremony Mimi greeted the rest of her family and said her hellos. Mimi looked so great, Roger must be happy I smiled. She came over to us and gave each of us a nice hug, thanking us for everything.

"You did great Mimi." I said.

"Thanks Joanne." She hugged me.

Mimi smiled, "Now…time to party!" Mimi grabbed Roger's hand and dragged him out onto the dance floor.

"Shake that thang Roger!" Collins yelled to him. Roger rolled his eyes.

"Lets go dance honey!" Angel grabbed Collins arm and yanked him away.

Benny held out his hand to me, "Want to dance?"

I hesitated before answering, "Sure." I grabbed his hand and we walked out to the dance floor.

When we made it there Mimi was dancing the night away, "Hey guys!" She said cheerfully dancing around with Roger.

I laughed at Roger's "moves" and began dancing. The dance floor was filled with people; it was hard to even move around without getting stepped on. Benny laughed and began jumping around dancing. Collins and Angel hopped over and we all formed a little circle, dancing around and having fun. Maureen and Mark eventually came over and danced with us too. I think Mark was actually WORSE than Roger. But hey, he was having fun.

"I like your white boy moves." Collins yelled to Mark over the music.

Mark was still dancing, "Thanks." He yelled. Everyone laughed.

"Go Mark, go Mark." Angel began cheering.

"Its my birthday, its my birthday." Mark sang doing the robot.

Everyone was laughing so hard they could barely breathe.

"I never knew Mark could be so funny." I said to Maureen laughing.

She yelled over the music, "Ya…he gets that way at party's" She chuckled.

After a few more songs of dancing…like usual…a slow song plays. Great, I thought. I tried making a run for it, but Benny caught me before I could make it away.

"Want to dance with me?" Benny asked.

"Sure…ya." I said.

Benny put his arms around my waist and he began to move back and forth to the music. Mimi and Roger were still out on the dance floor dancing, Mimi with her head on his shoulder moving back and forth. Maureen saw me and walked past me and winked. I shook my head. She just laughed.

"Soo…" Benny began. "How are you?" he asked me nervously.

"Fine." I replied.

Silence.

"You really do look nice tonight." Benny said sweetly.

"Thanks Benny. You don't look too bad yourself." I said.

He hesitated a little, "I…I really am going to miss all our dance practices."

"Me too."

"I'll miss seeing you every once in a while. Ya know…so we can catch up on everything and stuff." He quickly said.

I nodded and smiled while we continued to dance.

After a few awkward moments the song slowly faded to an ending. Thank God. The more time I spend with Benny the more awkward things get.

Benny took a short step away from me and asked me if I wanted anything to drink.

"Yes please." I replied.

He walked away and over to the food table while I went back to sit down with the others.

"Looked like you had fun." Maureen grinned. I sat down.

"Tons." I said sarcastically.

"You two make a great couple." Maureen said casually.

"Sure." I stuttered.

Collins was sitting across the table from me and he gave me a glance. I eyed him and quickly looked away. I knew none of my friends would care that I had feelings for Maureen, but I didn't want to go through that. I wasn't ready to be someone everyone didn't expect of me. I couldn't tell Maureen how I felt. These feelings had to blow over some day…and hopefully soon.

"Here." Benny came back and put a cup of Sprite next to my hand.

"Thanks."

"Guys having fun over here?" Benny asked sarcastically.

Collins and Maureen gave him a glared.

We all sat around the table for a couple songs…we needed our rest. Mimi, Roger, Mark and Angel were all still out dancing. I never would have thought Roger and Mark would be dancing all night. I silently laughed.

Benny kept glancing over at me. It was like he wanted to say something, but couldn't put together what. I just tried to pretend I didn't notice. I didn't really feel like talking to Benny at the moment.

"Can I talk to you?"

What perfect timing.

"Ya, sure." I replied.

"Somewhere quieter?"

I nodded.

I followed Benny outside of the ballroom, past the lobby, and outside the building.

"What did you want to talk about Benny?"

He stood quietly for a moment. "Well…I…really like you Joanne."

"Ok." I replied dumbly.

"And I was- was wondering if you would go out with me?" his eyes squinted a little.

I didn't know what to say. Going out with Benny would make my life so much better. Maybe not exactly happier, but easier. People wouldn't judge me, and I wouldn't have to worry about that one drama queen…Maureen. Maureen makes me question myself, makes me wonder who I am. Benny wouldn't do that.

"I umm…"

"Joanne?"

"I..uhh..sure..uh..sure…I will." I stuttered. I sounded like a broken record.

"Are you sure?" Benny seemed concerned.

I looked around nervously, thinking of something to say.

"Joanne." His eyes glued on mine.

I stared up at his dark face. "Yes Benny." I rolled my eyes a bit.

"Are you sure Joanne, you seem…reluctant."

My temper started to rise a little, "I'm here with you Benny, isn't that enough?"

He looked at me confused, like I was a stranger to him. "No, Joanne. It's not." He said slowly.

I could feel myself about to blow. I felt like all my emotions were coming upon me, feelings of great confusion.

"Will you stop questioning me Benny, I'm starting to get frustrated." I angrily stepped away from him and shoved my hand against my forehead.

"Joanne…what's wrong?"

"Nothing…Benny…nothing."

His face had a sense of sadness and worry in his actions.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No." I shook my head softly.

"Then what is it?" His voice rose. "Am I not right for you, is there someone else or something?" His eyes widened.

Water started to fill my eyes.

"No." I said quickly.

"Are you sure because you don't seem to be giving ME much attention."

I walked back in front of him and glared into his eyes.

"Do you like some other guy better?"

I looked away and was silent for a moment.

"No…it's not "some other guy" Benny."

"Then what is it?" The sound of his voice was getting harsher.

"Its…" I hesitated.

"What."

"Its…Maureen." I spat out.

Benny stood for a moment confused. "Look if one of your friends is giving you problems you don't have to take it out on m-"

"It's not like that." I quickly interrupted him.

He stared at me angrily.

I could feel tears about to burst through my eyes, "Its just I have a lot of problems…I need to deal with right now and your not really helping." I shot back at him. "I can't deal with you."

Benny stood in front of me stricken. He took his glare away from me and looked towards the ground. I waited for a response. Benny glanced at me again and stormed off leaving me outside.

Waves of tears began to stroll down my face. I couldn't stand all of these emotions. Walking over to the sidewalk I sat down on the curb. Sitting outside alone has seemed to become one of my daily routines ever since I met Maureen. How could I like her? I really couldn't. What would my parents think? My family? Everyone? I couldn't handle being like this. I wanted to forget about it all.

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard a voice yell from behind me. I turned around and of course Maureen the drama queen was storming out of the lobby.

"Hell to you too Maureen." I said annoyed.

"What was that Joanne?"

"What are you talking about." I really didn't feel like arguing with the source of my problems at the moment.

"You just dumped one of our nicest friends!" Her temper rose a little.

"I didn't dump him Maureen. We weren't even going out in the first place."

"Benny is HEART broken right now Joanne." She angrily shouted at me.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that Maureen." I yelled back.

She glared at me, "You can't just walk out on someone like that Joanne."

"I didn't "walk" out on him, he walked out on me!" I couldn't believe we were arguing about this. Why did she care so much anyways.

"WHY Joanne. Just tell me WHY you did that."

"I didn't do anything Maureen." I said angered.

"Tell me!" She shouted at me. I was crying while I argued with her.

"Why does it even matter." I cryed.

"WHY Joanne." She said frustrated.

"BECAUSE." I shouted

"Because why."

"Because Maureen."

"Because WHAT."

At this point we were shouting at each other outside the building, "BECAUSE…of you." I said softly.

Maureen stood there for a moment, "What? What does this have to do with me, Benny is-

"Maureen." I cut her off.

"Just…why don't you like Benny Joanne." Tears filled her brown eyes.

"You really want to know why Maureen?"

She nodded slowly.

"I don't think about Benny every time I go to sleep. BENNY doesn't give me hugs every morning. BENNY doesn't make me smile Maureen. "

"What?" She softly said confused.

"BENNNY doesn't make me feel like the happiest person on earth when I'm with him." I stared at her crying. "You do."

There was intensity in the air. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and face like I had been rained on. I stood and stared at her. She just stood across from me, not saying a word. She was looking off to the corner with tears in her eyes.

"Maureen." I said to her. I had at least expected a response, but for once in my life she said nothing. For the first time ever, Maureen Johnson was speechless. My eyes stared into her eyes looking off the other direction. She was definitely thinking something. I just wished she would spit it out.

She didn't say a word, and with that, I walked away.


	8. The Final Chance

**ok everyone so this is going to be the last chapter! i hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

The next day. I still couldn't believe I told Maureen how I felt. It wasn't planned…it just kind of slipped out. The look on Maureen's face when I told her was unforgettable. A look of confusion, a look of sadness, a look of terror? The silence in the air that night made things even more extraordinary. Never in my life have I ever seen her that silent. She didn't even glance at me. It was like she was in her own little world…putting the pieces together…thinking things through.

I was thinking in my bed when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Collins."

"Hey."

"So are you coming tonight?" He asked me through the phone.

"What…where?"

"Joanne…we're having a court get together tonight, don't you remember? We're going to the movies."

"Oh ya…right." I remembered. We all planned that after Mimi's party we would go out.

I wasn't really up for talking, or even seeing Maureen.

Collins was silent for a second. "Joanne? Are you ok?" His voice sounded worried.

I exhaled and sighed, "No. I'm not."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Maureen."

"Ahh, the diva." He let out a small chuckle.

I sighed, "Yah."

"So…what's up?"

"I told her." I let out.

"Wait. What?" Collins said in shock. "You told her that…about…you…"

"Yes Collins. I told her I like her."

"When did this happen!?" I could imagine Collins jaw dropping on the other end.

"It's kind of a long story."

Silence.

"OK, I'll tell you. Geesh."

"Thank you." Collins replied.

"Ok…so. I was outside with Benny and he asked me out."

"Wow."

"Yah…anyways. I "rejected" him and he got upset…and I guess he went back inside and told Maureen, or someone at least."

Collins grunted in reply.

"Then Maureen came stomping outside at started yelling at me. I don't even know WHY. And then she started arguing with me about how I was mean to Benny and we got into an even BIGGER fight. And then…I told her. I don't know, it just kind of came out. What am I suppose to do?"

Collins sighed. "Well, what did she say?"

"Nothing." I replied quickly "Absolutely nothing. She didn't even LOOK at me Collins."

"Wow Jo. I don't know what to say. Maybe you should give her time to think."

"Yah. I guess."

"You never know…she could have feelings for you too. I always see how happy you guys are when you are together. She might have just been scared."

"Maureen…scared. Now that's new."

Collins laughed. "Well are you going to go tonight?"

"I don't know Collins. Should I? Is Maureen going to be there?"

"Yes. I just talked to her. You probably should too."

"I know I know, but I'm scared. What if she won't talk to me?"

"Just talk to her Joanne, its the best thing you can do. Forget regret."

I smiled. Collins always knew what to say. "Thanks Collins."

"You're welcome Joanne. So you're coming?"

"Yes." I chuckled. "See you later."

"Ok. See you." Collins said goodbye.

I hung up the phone and sighed. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

I was sitting on the steps in front of the movie theatres. Once again, I was exactly on time. We were all supposed to meet at about 7:00. I sat waiting…thinking. I was nervous that I had to see Maureen again. Oh, and I cant forget about Benny either. After a few more minuets I saw one of my friends arrive.

"Hey Joanne."

"Hey Mimi."

She looked around, "No one else is here yet?"

"Nope." I smiled. Mimi took a seat next to me.

"So what's up?" Mimi said cheerfully.

"Nothing much." I said dryly and looked away.

Mimi looked at me, "Are you ok Joanne?"

I put on a little smile and sighed. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure Joanne."

"Well I…" I stopped and looked around for a moment. "I like Maureen."

Her eyes widened a bit. "Really?" she said in shock.

"Is that weird." I said softly. I wasn't certain how Mimi would react.

"It's fine Joanne." Mimi smiled and put her arm around me. "You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are." She held me tight in a long hug.

"Thanks Mimi."

At that moment Roger and the rest of the gang came up to the steps.

"Whoa. What's going on here Mimi? Are you cheating on me?" Roger came up and said sarcastically.

Mimi smiled, went up to Roger and kissed him.

"Don't be silly Roger." Said Mimi.

"Is everyone here?" Angel asked from the small crowd.

"I think so." Mark responded.

I saw Maureen at the back of the crowd. I glanced a look at her and she caught my eye. I looked away quickly.

"Shall we buy our tickets then?" Angel asked.

I got up and followed everyone to the ticket booth. Everyone bought a ticket and we headed up the steps to the theatre.

I saw Benny walk up next to me and I decided I should talk to him first.

"Hey Benny. About last night I-"

"It's ok Joanne." He smiled.

"No, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way."

"I understand Joanne. I'm sorry I was such an ass." He chuckled.

I laughed. "It's ok."

"Truce?" He held out his hand and we shook.

"Truce." I smiled.

"OH lets sit in the very back row!" Mimi said excitingly as she grabbed onto Roger.

"The back it is then." Mark said quietly rolling his eyes, he shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

Maureen still hadn't talked to me all night as I brushed past her to sit down.

Our group took up eight seats in the back row. Mimi and Roger were sitting together, as were Angel and Collins. Mark was sitting in between Maureen and me and Benny was at the end. Mark was still chomping on handfuls of buttery popcorn as the movie began. I swear…you could hear him from a mile away.

"Hey, loud mouth, will you keep it down, we can hear you all the way over here." A man yelled out to Mark from two rows behind. "Stop being such a pig."

Mark paused in the middle of his chomping and looked around, slowly sliding down in his seat.

Everyone laughed quietly.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"Nice one Mark." I said.

He just looked at me scared. I laughed.

Mark looked down at the aisle of his friends, "What movie are we seeing anyways?"

Roger leaned over, "The Grudge Mark."

Mark's eyes widened. "Why didn't anyone tell me we were seeing a SCARY movie." He said nervously.

"Because we knew you would run away." Maureen replied.

The lights dimmed and Mark covered his face with his jacket. "Help."

Everyone laughed again and the movie began.

* * *

Waaaaaaahhhh. The movie cried out.

"AH." Mark jumped.

"What the hell!?" Collins yelled out in the theatre. "What was that! RUN lady RUN!"

Angel looked at him and laughed. Collins was basically screaming out at every thing that moved.

"honey…calm down. It's just a movie." Angel patted him on the shoulder.

Mimi was huddled against Roger's shoulder hiding half of her face behind him. "Tell me when it's over." She mumbled.

Another thing popped out on the screen. All of us jumped.

"That was creepy." I said out loud.

"Yeeaahh. I'm going to go…go to the bathroom." Mark stuttered.

Mark got up from his seat leaving Maureen and I across from one another.

I could see her in the corner of my eye, frightened from the movie. I tried not to look over at her, when suddenly a loud noise came from the movie. Maureen squealed and jumped over next to me, covering her face.

She dug her head into my shoulder, "Help me Joanne." She mumbled.

I laughed. She revealed her face again and looked up at me then slowly moved away, like she noticed she was doing something wrong. "Sorry." She said softly.

"Maureen, it's ok."

"No…I'm sorry Joanne."

I looked at her strangely, "Maureen, its fine." My temper was rising. I whispered back to her. "Is this about last night? Because you haven't even spoken to me about it and now you're acting like we're not friends anymore."

"Well maybe you'll have to deal with that." She shot back.

"Maureen…what is your problem?" I said angrily.

People over heard us and were getting upset.

"Can we talk about this outside?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said in a snotty tone.

* * *

We went outside and down the steps.

"What is wrong with you Maureen?"

"Nothing." She shrugged.

"Right…so you not being my friend anymore is nothing."

Silence.

There it was again…another silent moment.

"We are friends Joanne." She finally replied.

My eyes began to fill with tears again, "No Maureen…we can't be."

"Why not?" She said. Her face began to look sad.

"Because…I can't just be your friend Maureen…it has to be more than that…or I'm out of your life…and I need to figure out mine."

It was true. I couldn't be just Maureen's friend. It hurt me inside, but I couldn't be around her unless she could me mine…MY Maureen. It was silent again. I glared at her and began to walk away.

"Wait." Maureen said softly.

I turned around and faced her once more. "What." I said.

"Please…don't leave." She had tears in her eyes.

"Give me a reason not to." I said angrily.

"Because…I want to be more than just friends."

I was silent. "How come you didn't tell me before?" I said confused. "I gave you a chance Maureen."

"I'm sorry I-."

I looked at her eyes, "Why did you do that."

"I don't know Joanne." She replied slowly.

"I mean sometimes you act like we're best friends and then other times I feel like its more than that."

"I'm sorry." She said again softly. Her arms were crossed.

"Why, Maureen."

Maureen was quiet for a moment. I could see the emotions in her eyes start to rise. I have never seen her like this before. It made me see the real her…not the drama queen that everyone always judges.

"I…" she began softly and she took a deep breath. "…I've always been terrified of you Joanne."

I was silent as I still stared at her face.

"Because you actually made me_ feel_ something." Tears filled up her eyes.

"Then why did you want me with Benny so bad?" I asked.

She stuttered, "I thought that if you were with Benny I would forget about you…I thought I would get over you easier. I was confused Joanne."

"Why would you do that." I asked firmly.

She gazed into my eyes deeply, "Because I want you…and I don't want to hurt you."

"I can take care of myself." I replied quickly

She looked at me disappointed. Then I began, "with a little left over to take care of you." I smiled. Maureen flashed a beautiful smile back. She seemed happy…content. Different than I had ever seen her. Her eyes were true, they had meaning. We stared at each other outside for a few moments. "What now?" I asked the diva.

She smiled, "Want to go back to my place? My parents are out of town for a couple days."

I smiled and nodded and we began walking.

"What about the others?" I said.

"Lets just tell them…we went on an exotic adventure." Maureen replied happily. I chuckled. This _deffinately_ was an adventure.

* * *

Maureen led me into her room. It was quiet. Her soft hands held mine and we stood in front of the door. I looked at her and she looked at me. Maureen's lips softly pressed against mine and mine against hers. It was perfect. Finally, two separate hearts have found each other, very different, but very loved. I opened my eyes and she smiled at me. I didn't know how she would affect my life, or how it would change…but that didn't matter now. All I knew is that she was right for me, and nothing really mattered anymore.

**The end.**

* * *

**i hope everyone liked my story...it was fun to write! and thanks for the reviews! **

**MoJolove. **


End file.
